


Untitled Kink Fic [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Canon Gay Character, D/s, Established Relationship, Length: 45-60 minutes, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of D/s ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kink Fic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6406) by anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6407) by anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6408) by anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6409) by anonymous. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Part 5&6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6410) by anonymous. 



**Length:** 49:48  
 **Links:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Untitled%20Kink%20Fic-paraka.zip) (40 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Untitled%20Kink%20Fic-paraka.m4b) (49 MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th podfic! \o/ I actually recorded this and had all but the last part edited back in August, but it took me a while to get author permission and then I was busy with[](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **pod_aware**](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/) stuff... and it's only now that I managed to go back to it.
> 
> I'm sorry there aren't fic links to the last two parts. I recorded from a locked entry (which I won't link to since it might reveal the author and they asked to stay anonymous and it's locked anyways). I tried to find public links for the last two parts, I seriously just spent the past two hours searching through the 4676 comments on that post to see if the other parts were there and couldn't find it. /o\ If I'm able to find them later, I'll edit them in.


End file.
